Cave Technology
Main Article: Events There was a time when our prehistoic ancestors preferred to live in caves rather than build houses. But they tried to decorate even their caves and make them as cozy as possible. And you will be able to see it for yourself. Cave Treasure Butler Alfred: We have long endured the tricks of this impudent thief, but it is time to stop him, especially since we know who he is. Collect all his cave treasures - we don't need them. Let us return them to him and demand our things back! *Get 3 Necklace of Claws from Uuh. *Get 3 Amulet of Fangs from Uuh. *Assemble the Cave Treasure. Butler Alfred: I wonder has our sneak-thief just dressed up as a caveman, or does he really live in primitive times? The portals and Professor Bellows' experiments have taught me to be ready for the most incredible events and not to get surprised at anything. Album with Clues Melissa: I want to ask Uuh what exactly he was going to do with the stolen things. How did he plan to protect himself from the dinosaur? Could you prepare the pictures of all the items stolen by Uuh? The problem is that the camera has also been stolen... *Get 3 Tripod from Uuh. *Get 3 Digital Camera from Uuh. *Assemble the Album with Clues. Melissa: Thank you! Now I will be able to have a normal conversation with Uuh. I will try to convince him that stealing is wrong and unnecessary. If he needs something, he may just ask... Ambulance Box Melissa: There are not enough patches and bandages to assemble our ambulance box. I suspect that Uuh has taken them. Of course, he wants to help his family and his tribe, but I suppose it will be better if we do it. *Get 3 Bandages from Uuh. *Get 3 Patches from Uuh. *Assemble the Ambulance Box. Melissa: Now we are ready to travel to the Stone Age. Uuh has promised to take us there. Although, I still do not understand how he, a caveman, is able to travel between worlds and in time... 'A Strange Detail' Butler Alfred: I have asked Uuh how he plans to move us into the valley where his tribe lives. Uuh answered that he will need dry mushrooms... I wonder what he will do with them! *Get 30 Mushrooms on a String from Uuh. Butler Alfred: Uuh has said that the mushrooms will have to be ground into powder. And that is not all! 'The Dust on the Leaves' Butler Alfred: Uuh will take us through the portal, but he needs a fern to do it... It seems we are dealing with some ancient witchcraft, known to cave people. *Get 35 Fern Leaves from Uuh at your neighbors' places. Butler Alfred: Uuh has said that the leaves are not required. For the magic to work, you will need fern spores. The leaves that you have found have the spores... A Hurried Flight Melissa: I was able to look into the valley where Uuh's cave tribe lives. There I noticed a lot of curious things, but did not have time to scrutinize anything as I saw a dreadful dinosaur coming towards me... Or was it a dragon? I did not dare check and ran away... *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Aahrrr. *Explore the Cave Valley. (see there for further quests). Melissa: So it was not a dinosaur, which Uuh is so afraid of, but just and ordinary dragon... It is good that you managed to calm it down! I cannot wait to unravel the mysteries of the cave world - I was able to notice a lot of strange things there... Reward: Uuh's Storeroom * 150 , 800 * 10 * 3 , 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * Trophy "Cave Technology" * 25,000 * 2,500